


behind the scenes

by doubletan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, MEGANE OIKAWA, Match, bespectacled oikawa, i tried okay, iwa cant take bespectacled oikawa, iwaoi conversations, oikawa with specs, specs!oikawa, supposedly funny???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Speaking of glasses, hope blossomed in Tooru’s chest, since Hajime came he hasn’t mention anything about-“So, are you going to tell me how you got those glasses?”Tooru jolted up in fright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so im in love with oikawa w specs and this is whats go on during the karasuno vs shiratorizawa match ;) pls read this [link](http://haikyuusetters.tumblr.com/post/152641531593/hq-light-novel-vii-how-glasses-oikawa-came-to) before reading on how oikawa got his specs!! (or you wont be able to understand their reactions lol)

Tooru drummed his fingers on the plastic chair arm to the point of being annoying, even for his standards, and that’s saying a lot. He squinted his eyes to focus on the match before him through the uncomfortable layer of glass. _How_ do people with glasses stand looking through this? He stole a glance at Tsukishima, and eyed his sports glasses before looking away. At least that Karasuno first year had to suffer with spectacles. He doesn’t even know if he should be ashamed that that small thought brought a little gratification that soothed his wounds of yesterday’s loss. And speaking of glasses, hope blossomed in Tooru’s chest, since Hajime came he hasn’t mention anything about-

“So, are you going to tell me how you got those glasses?”

Tooru jolted up in fright, fingers halting in their repetitive rhythm. He side-eyed Iwaizumi, who seemed to be hunched over his knees, focused on the match and Tooru let out a sigh of relief to be away from his scrutinisation. Thank God Tooru had the brains to think up an excuse beforehand.

“Obviously Iwa-chan is too dumb to understand the use of a proper disguise! What if Tobio-chan sees me and thinks his so good I came to learn from him? Then his self-esteem is going to skyrocket out of the galaxy!” Tooru answered effortlessly, (only because he had rehearsed it in his head at least a hundred times upon reaching the stadium) and wagged his finger at Hajime. He internally praised himself for avoiding the question and also… for that space pun. You got to admit it was quite funny.

“Have you looked at yourself, Assikawa?” Hajime retorted jokingly.

Tooru twisted his head towards him. “OI, Iwa-chan that was-” _God_ , Tooru knew he was weak for Hajime, but seeing him eyes closed, lips stretched into a wide grin, displaying that perfect set of teeth, and chuckling at Tooru and he finds he doesn’t even know how to breathe. “…mean” he trailed off. He hoped Hajime had not caught on the momentary halt in his speech, but who was Tooru kidding, of course he did. Frowning slightly, those brows that he just _wants to touch so badly_ met together at the centre before another point by Karasuno stole his attention away.

He hoped that would had been the end of the conversation regarding the new addition to his features, but alas, nothing does go Tooru’s way does it?

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“What’s there to answer? I found it in the storage room at home.” 

“Hmm…” Tooru stiffened, knowing Hajime for years does has it quirks. That “Hmm” wasn’t an “I see”, or an “I understand and I’ll end the conversation here”, that was an “I know there’s something up with you Tooru and I’m going to figure it out” and right now, Tooru was desperate enough to consider pulling the fire alarm behind him if it means escaping Hajime for the time being, and ending the match between his two most hated schools, it was a win-win situation for him, wasn’t it?

Hajime _definitely, absolutely, certainly_ cannot find out what happened. Even the mere thought of it heats Tooru’s cheeks up. Sharing embarrassing stories with your childhood best friend should have been fine, amusing even, but then again, Hajime was not only a childhood best friend to Tooru, was he?

“You know,” Tooru was inching towards the fire alarm before he snatched his hand back and whipped his head at an astounding speed in Hajime’s direction in his nervousness, only to see Hajime flinch back from the sudden action and nearly fell off the chair. However, that did not stop his shoulders from shaking heavily and with his hand over his mouth as he tried to stop himself from laughing out loud. Tooru’s blood ran cold, _no no no, Hajime couldn’t have been-_ “I actually was in the same store.”

 _Fuck_ , Tooru regretted hesitating in triggering the fire alarm, what were the odds that there would be a trap door below his chair for him to escape? He unconsciously let out an undignified squawk, one largely similar to a dying bird. That only made things worse, combined with the fact Hajime had been there to see him attempt to save himself from embarrassment only served to portrayed himself as a bumbling fool… And that didn’t really add much brownie points in the ‘winning your crush’s heart (who he had liked for three years)’ race. 

Then came the crushing realization that Tooru was never able to win Hajime’s affections, ever. With Seijou’s defeat by Karasuno, their impending graduation, and their different universities, his chances were negative. Clenching his fists, he wondered why he should have even cared what Hajime thought of him at all. They were just going to stay as best friends, that’s it, and Hajime can laugh at his antics and embarrassments as much as he wants, because Tooru would _never_ risk anything else than their precious friendship from now onwards. His efforts were just futile.

All of a sudden, he was enveloped by a woody scent unique to Hajime only, as a warm heat brushed his ears.

“You look cute in them though.” 

_Wha-what? ___

__Hajime leaned back, settled in the seat next to him, arms still in his hoodie, and stared at him expectantly. “Wha-What?!” Tooru exclaimed. Tooru hated this ability, _superpower_ even that Hajime has over Tooru that results in him vocalizing his thoughts unintentionally almost all the time, because not only does he sound like a fool on occasion, it had led to countless awkward situations in the past that he would rather forget. (for example: saying ‘hot damn’ right next to Hajime while ogling at his abs in the changing room)_ _

___“You look cute in them though.”_ _ _

__Those words echoed and rattled in his skull, and his eyes grew glazy. Did Hajime…?_ _

___Ahh…_ Tooru had to appreciate the amount of imagination and accuracy his brain had to go through to be able to perfect Hajime’s voice, pitch and gruffness. It only goes to show how obsessed Tooru was with him. He had come to the conclusion that his brain, he admits, once very useful and quick, had finally short circuited after constantly being jammed with everything related to Hajime on a daily basis, and being sleep deprived regularly by using that valuable sleep time to come up with 101 ways which Hajime would confess to him._ _

__“Oi..Oikawa, are you okay? Did you even hear what I said?”_ _

___Wait, what?_ Tooru feels his getting a little repetitive. “What you said?!” Tooru screeched. “What did you say?!” _ _

__“Dammit Oikawa, I said you look cute in them okay. Stop asking me to repeat it.” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, and turned back roughly to the match._ _

___Hajime only scratches his neck if his nervous._ Tooru doesn’t know how to feel, he may be overwhelmed with joy to the extent of bursting because of newly relit hope from the first compliment from Hajime Tooru had ever receieve, but to lift his hopes up when he had just crippled them was…_ _

__“That was mean, Iwa-chan.” Startled by that reaction, Hajime turned back with wide eyes. “First, you didn’t even return or acknowledge any of my hints since the first year of high school. Second, you decide to say such a thing right now when we won’t be playing together anymore, and with graduation and both of us going to different universities and you decide give me hope once again." Tooru squeezed his eyes shut in anger, in dissapointment, in sadness, his face twisted into a grimace. "I swear Iwa-chan you say I’m mean and selfish but have you ever-”_ _

___Sometimes, dreams do come true._ If this was what heaven was like, Tooru would be contented to stay in this limbo forever. He closed his eyes, wanting, no, needing to taste Hajime to his fullest capability. Hajime’s lips, soft and luscious, yet able to direct Tooru’s pliant and slack ones before he awakened from his dream-like daze, (or was he still in one?) to push back against Hajime, prodding their tongues closer and with more passion that made both of them shiver in pleasure. Hajime let out a ragged moan, and deepened the kiss, hands cupping Tooru’s flawless cheeks to drag his tongue along Tooru’s jaw…_ _

__The screech of a whistle jolted Tooru out of his reverie to come to his senses, shoving Hajime off. Both of them were panting heavily, lips swollen and eyes blown wide. “I-Iwa-chan, wh-why did you..”_ _

__“Because you looked really pretty with those specs and I couldn’t…sorry. I like you too, a lot. I-I wanted to confess too, but I was scared y’know, I didn’t want to make our friendship awkward or anything. But last night, after we lo-the match, I was thinking, do I want to keep losing for the rest of my life and live with regrets? So I thought fuck it, fuck losing to Shiratorizawa, fuck graduation, and fuck the distance. I… love you, and distance is not gonna keep me from you.” Hajime wrung his neck, and Tooru realized this was the reddest his face had ever been. “So uhh Oikawa, do you want to go out with me? If you want to I mean.”_ _

__This time, Tooru needed neither excuses nor hesitations. “YES YES YES!!!! IWA-CHAN I LOVE YOU TOO!” he squealed and jumped onto Hajime’s lap._ _

__“Shittykawa, have you been eating too much milk bread?” Hajime grunted. “Iwa-chan! Of all the mean things you said in your entire life that was the meanest!”_ _

__And once again, Tooru’s lips met Hajime’s as the crowd stood and roared for Karasuno’s surprising clinch of the fourth set against the formidable powerhouse Shiratorizawa._ _

__Tooru and Hajime may have lost yesterday, but today, they were the victor of something far more valuable._ _

**Author's Note:**

> im [on tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/) if u wna scream w me abt hq aaa.


End file.
